Dark blue kiss
by ritsuka10
Summary: Resumen: El primer día de Rey en el departamento de homicidios la transporta a un pasado que creía haber olvidado, nuevamente se encuentra de frente al chico que entre sueños no deja de repetir el nombre que dejó años atrás. Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Soy nueva en el mundo de Star Wars por favor de corregirme si comentó algún error.
1. Memories

Una chica de cabellos castaños cortos se recargo en la pared de fondo del elevador, llevó la mano derecha hacia su cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro, era su primer día en el departamento de homicidios cerró los ojos tratando de mantener sus emociones controladas. Era su última oportunidad para volver al campo de batalla, los dos meses que estuvo detrás de un escritorio haciendo trabajo burocrático succiono su alma, no deseaba volver a esas aburridas y tediosas actividades. La puerta se abrió y la chica dio un paso hacia adelante, llevaba una bolsa de papel en la mano izquierda.

—Ha llegado la princesa.— Un hombre de piel canela y sonrisa radiante recibió con los brazos abiertos a su nueva compañera.

—Poe deja de molestar.—Contestó la chica dándole un ligero codazo en el estómago.

Poe Dameron era uno de los detectives del departamento de homicidios más respetado y popular, era ampliamente conocido por ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol del Scotland Yard, rompía corazones por su peculiar forma de coquetear, ingreso a la academia de policías al mismo tiempo que Rey, de hecho fueron enemigos por un largo tiempo.

—Adoras que te llame así y debes admitirlo.— Susurro acercándose a su oído mientras ingresaban a la zona de cubículos.

Rey parpadeo un par de ocasiones, gracias a ese chico era capaz de volver a ejercer su profesión, quizá no era el campo que tanto amaba pero volver a tener su placa como detective lo era todo, fue arrastrada hacia un escritorio.

—Ya rasurate esa barba que pica .—Le contestó formando un puchero al sentir el rostro del chico tocar sus mejillas

Rey Kenobi era una activa y rebelde detective proveniente del departamento de unidad de victimas especiales, por un pequeño percance con un sospechoso fue obligada hacer trabajo de escritorio por un tiempo y eso originó que uno de sus mejores amigos, Poe Dameron, la invitá a unirse a su equipo de trabajo, para ella era mejor iniciar de nuevo en un ambiente diferente ya que claramente en el anterior no le darían una oportunidad de redimirse. .

—Vas a ocupar el sitio de mi compañero, él anda de luna de miel y será bastante larga.— Contestó dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa y pellizcando una de sus mejillas.— Espero te sientas cómoda.

—Deja de coquetear con el nuevo elemento.— Un chico de cabellos negros se acercó para estirar la mano y saludar.—Hola mi nombre es Iolo Arana.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y correspondió el saludo, conocía de vista a la mayoría de los integrantes de esa área, eran jóvenes y bastantes populares entre el resto de los departamentos de Scotland yard.

—Soy Rey Kenobi.— La castaña comentó con una sonrisa echando su cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Sabemos tu nombre aquí nuestro compañero Dameron no deja de hablar sobre ti y lo maravillosa que eres.— Hizo acto de presencia un tercer personaje de unos 40 años que golpeó el hombro del detective Dameron .— Niv Lek, te he visto jugar y eres muy buena.

—Ni trates de convencerla de unirse al equipo lo he intentado mil veces.—Respondió el moreno algo sonrojado por los comentarios de sus amigos.

De pronto la chica se vio rodeada por varios caballeros, le sorprendía que en ese departamento el número de mujeres detective fuera casi nulo, en su anterior área la mitad del personal era del sector femenino, le agradaron sus nuevos compañeros y suspiró aliviada al notar que aparecía una compañera.

—Dejenla respirar.— Hizo acto de presencia una chica de piel morena y cabello rubio corto. —Soy Kare y bienvenida.

—Un placer.—Contestó el saludo.

La preguntas saltaron y los cuestionamientos del porque se mudaba de departamento la comenzaron agobiar, muy pocas personas supieron la verdadera naturaleza del incidente porque fue castigada, de hecho ni sus propios amigos conocían los detalles, simplemente fue un evento traumante.

—Creo hay demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo como para perderlo en pláticas informales.-— Una mujer de cabellos purpura aparece usando un elegante traje de falda.—-Bienvenida señorita Kenobi

El detective Dameron mordió su labio inferior para no dejar escapar una mala palabra simplemente se limitó a sonreír y dejarse caer sobre su silla, aun lado de Rey. La capitán Amilyn Holdo no era la fan favorita de Poe, continuamente chocaban sus percepciones de cómo dirigir el departamento además era conocida por manejar las situaciones con suma frialdad y buscar quedar bien con los altos mandos.

—Encontraron un cuerpo en un penthouse en one Hyde Park.—La mujer musitó dejando un folder sobre el escritorio.— Es una zona exclusiva así que espero su total discreción.

—Claro, no queremos molestar a los peces gordos de la ciudad.— contestó con cierto tono de mofa Poe tomando los papeles.— Vamos Rey.

* * *

La pareja de detectives se despidió para dirigirse a la escena de crimen, durante el trayecto la castaña se mantuvo en silencio escuchando el resumen personal de cada uno de los detectives del departamento, Poe le daba tips de como tratar a cada uno de los personajes, una risa escapaba de los labios de Rey ante los apodos y chistes locales que soltaba. El chico dejó en claro la razón porque su capitán era la peor de todas.

—En verdad no soportas a la capitán.—Le contestó mirándolo de reojo mientras el auto se detenía frente a un semáforo con luz roja.-—Creo que es una mujer muy metódica.

—Creo que solo busca quedar bien para ascender en la cadena.—Mencionó chasqueando la lengua debido a que odiaba ese tipo de personas.—Hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

El auto avanzó un par de metros y se estaciono cerca de una camioneta forense, los dos personajes bajaron del vehículo había un pequeño grupo de chismosos alrededor de la zona acordonada, los dos oficiales mostraron sus placas para ingresar al elegante edificio que se encontraba en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Londres, era claro que si el caso estaba ligado alguna familia poderosa encontrar información relacionada sería un martirio.

Caminaron por el lobby hasta llegar al elevador, el lujo dibujado en aquel edificio congeló la piel de Rey después que vio el logo de una empresa marcada en una de las esquinas, trato de relajarse pero simplemente la imagen de esos trazos negros y rojos la desestabilizan, hacía mucho tiempo que evadía sitios como esos, nunca le gustó la burguesía, su corazón comenzó a latir nerviosamente no sabía porque estaba tan ansiosa. El diseño del edificio, el olor a madera, cada uno de esos aspectos la envolvieron en mareos.

—Tranquila todo va estar bien.—Poe puso la mano sobre la de su compañera quien se sonrojo por el acto.

—Lo sé, simplemente que dos meses en la banca han renderizaron mis movimientos. —Se giró para regalarle una sonrisa, ambos personajes se quedaron viendo fijamente.

Algo exista dentro de ellos desde el instante que se conocieron, hasta ese momento hicieron a un lado sus sentimientos debido a que temían que pudiera romper la bella amistad que sostenían, las puertas de elevador se abrieron y ambos desviaron la mirada a otro punto, la tensión entre ellos crecía cada día. Los dos personajes ingresaron al penthouse el cual era sumamente elegante, los colores grises inundaban la minimalista sala, el sitio estaba inundado de un peculiar aroma, olor a rosas silvestres.

Rey dio un paso hacia adelante, un aire frío se coló por sus huesos hasta hacerlos temblar camino hacia los enormes ventanales con pesadas cortinas de seda entonces detuvo su caminar para ver una serie de grandes pinturas colgadas en las paredes.

—¡Wow! —Un chiflido escapó de los labios del detective.—Parece gustarle el pintor.

—Es la vida de Tristán e Isolda . —Susurró la mujer girándose para ver cada una de las imágenes.— Fueron pintadas por Rogelio Egusquiza.

"

_El sonido de los violines inundaba cada rincón de aquella habitación una niña de apenas 10 años estaba recostada boca abajo sobre una cara alfombra, con sus manos pasaba las hojas de un enorme libro con pinturas interesantes, la música del fonógrafo retumba por cada rincòn de la sala la cual está llena de luz ingresada por los ventanales, el olor a flores silvestres inundaba sus fosas nasales. Era como estar en la escena de una película de época. _

—_¿Quienes son? —Cuestionó la jovencita de coletas levantando la mirada hacia un chico sentado frente a ella en un sillón, señaló con su dedo la imagen. _

_El rostro del joven estaba oculto debajo de hebras oscuras quien al escuchar el cuestionamiento apartó la vista del propio libro que leía, se agacho para ver la imagen señalada, era una pareja sentada sobre una banca, la mujer llevaba cabello rubio y un vestido rosa mientras el caballero una arpa descargaba sobre su regazo._

—_Tristán e Isolda._—_Una grave voz retorno por la sala entonces la niña volvió la vista a los personajes y sus dedos acariciaron la superficie. — Son los trágicos amantes, representan el amor que nunca podrá ser. _

"

Una profunda tristeza inundó el cuerpo de la chica quien tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás, negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas imágenes del pasado llevaba enterrándolas desde hace mucho tiempo. No tenía caso evocar una sensación que nunca más se iba a repetir.

—Bienvenida a tu primer caso.—Una mujer de piel morena saludo a Rey con una sonrisa.— No comenzarás con un caso sencillo.

La detective salió de su trance para mirar a su roomie quien abría los brazos para saludarla. Jannah Calrissian era una de las mejores forenses que Scotland Yard tenía entres sus filas, ella compartía casa con Rey Kenobi y Rose Tico, era una chica bastante alegre y adoraba su carrera aunque para sus amigos fuera incómodo escuchar las historias sobre sus autopsias durante la cena, que muchas veces llego arruinar.

—Mi equipo está buscando huellas pero será complicado ya que todo parece estar extremadamente limpio. —La morena dejó de abrazar a su amiga para indicar con la cabeza que la siguieran.

Los dos detectives ingresaron a una habitación, la cama se encontraba perfectamente tendida, los muebles parecían nuevos, el sitio entero estaba completamente brillando de limpio como si nadie hubiera vivido antes ahí entonces sus miradas se concentraron en el cuerpo que estaba de rodillas frente a la ventana, con un disparo en la frente y un poco de sangre estaba regada por el piso.

—Es un suicidio.— Intervino Poe colocándose unos guantes de látex y poniéndose de cuclillas para tocar el rostro del hombre.

—El administrador dijo no reconocer al hombre, el edificio es relativamente nuevo por ello algunos departamentos están vacíos pero este penthouse ya tenía dueño o dueña mucho antes de finalizar su construcción. —La morena se acercó a sus compañeros.-—Apenas unos días antes comenzaron a traer muebles, una empresa de decoración fue la encargada de amueblar el sitio.

—El sitio esta completamente nuevo no hay indicios que estuviera habitado.— Intervino uno de los oficiales pasando un portafolio de piel.—Lo encontramos en la cocina.

Poe se puso de pie para tomar el portafolio dentro del mismo se encontró un gafete corporativo.

—Dopheld Mitaka gerente de la primera Orden en Londres.— Poe leyó con tranquilidad buscando más información pero solo se encontró una Ipad de última generación.— ¿El departamento será para él ?

—Lo dudo.—Agregó la castaña poniéndose de pie y tratando de concentrarse.—Este sitio queda muy lejos de las oficinas centrales de la Primera Orden, ir todos los días a la oficina sería un infierno.

Dameron intentó ingresar a la información dentro de la Ipad pero no era bueno con esas cosas, lo mejor era llevarlo con un experto.

—Las cámaras de video lo grabaron el tomar el elevador a las 8 de la noche, nadie más entró, lamentablemente dentro del elevador y esta zona no hay cámaras de seguridad. —El oficial añadió más información sobre la situación.

Los dos detectives se miraron a los ojos sospechando, ya que era obvio que existían más razones que salvaguardar la intimidad de las personas para que no hubiera cámaras en el elevador y el último piso.

—El departamento esta a nombre de una empresa llamada "El Imperio".—Un nuevo oficial llegó con información recabada del administrador.

—Bueno entonces todos estamos de acuerdo que esto no es un suicidio aunque quisieran simularlo. —Poe comentó con una sonrisa caminando hacia la salida.—Cuando tengas los resultados de la autopsia nos llamas, por favor

Rey dio un vistazo al cuerpo en el piso, llevaba un elegante traje sastre, su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, una bala atravesó su cabeza sin hacer mucho ruido ya que no hubo quejas de los vecinos, tampoco había mucha sangre, su instinto le gritaba que se trataba de un profesional. ¿Pero quién? ¿Porque?

* * *

Los dos detectives decidieron dirigirse a las oficinas de la empresa de bienes raíces "El imperio" pero su peticiones solo toparon con pared y con una larga fila de burocracia privada, todo las respuestas relacionadas a la compra del departamento debía pasar por el abogado de la empresa, ya que la venta fue privada y confidencial, sin duda los casos relacionadas a esa empresa multinacional era un laberinto de puntos muertos. De igual manera no los dejaron pasar de lobby en el edificio de la multinacional Primer Orden, ellos dijeron que se contactaron con la familia de occiso y que lamentablemente no podían proporcionar delicada información.

Su última opción para obtener información personal de la víctima era acceder a la Ipad por ello optaron por dirigirse a la única personas capaz de hackear un dispositivo tecnológico.

—Hola Finn.—La castaña caminó hacia un chico de piel morena para dejar estampado un beso en su mejilla derecha.— ¡Wow! me encanta tu chamarra, hoy luces muy guapo.

El moreno levantó la ceja con duda entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en su compañero de casa quien llevaba unas bolsa de comida china, esa era su debilidad y si llevaban comida para sobornar era porque necesitaban su ayuda.

—Sé lo que están tramando y no puedo ayudarles.— El moreno cruzó los brazos negando con la cabeza.

Finn Calrissian era hermano mellizo de Jannah, era el jefe del departamento de ciberdelitos, cuando era un adolescente fue un prolífico hacker que fue reclutado por el gobierno, al inicio la idea de ser un "policía" le molestaba pero conforme pasó el tiempo le fascinó la idea además una de sus mejores amigas también deseaba pertenecer al cuerpo policiaco.

—Solo necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo de información ya que estamos en un callejón sin salida.— Poe dio un par de palmadas en la espada de su mejor amigo. —Queremos ver si eres capaz de hackear este dispositivo.

El hombre le pasó la Ipad a su amigo, quien dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Estoy muy atorada con una investigación relacionada a los videos de venganza.— Replicó el moreno tomando el aparato entonces miró los ojos de cachorro en la cara de Rey, a ella no le podía negar nada.— Bueno es mi hora de comida quizá encuentre algo mientras comemos.

Los tres detectives se dirigieron a la oficina del moreno, tomaron asiento alrededor del escritorio sacaron la comida de las bolsas y comenzaron a devorar. Finn usaba sus dotes de programación para hackear el sistema de seguridad e ingresar, le fascinaban esos retos, de reojo observaba como sus dos amigos se molestan con los palillos, era su manera infantil de coquetear, en su grupo estaban seguros que ellos terminarían juntos tarde o temprano.

—Deja de babear por Rey y pásame un rollito primavera.—El moreno le dijo a su amigo.—Temo informarles que su Ipad ya fue hackeada, solo hay algunas cosas personales pero el historial de búsqueda en el navegador y acceso a aplicaciones fueron borrados.

Finn giro la pantalla para que sus amigos vieran el contenido del dispositivo, comenzó a navegar en la carpeta de imágenes, la cual era la única intacta.

—Pues el hombre acaba de comprar una casa nueva, adoptó un perro y se casó hace unos meses en Canadá. —El moreno fue pasando cada una de las fotografías.

—Tiene buen gusto.—Poe agregó con una sonrisa al ver al Señor Mitaka abrazado de un hombre de piel canela. —Es cubano.

La castaña formó una O con los labios al ver al novio de la víctima en traje de baño mientras las olas del mar lo golpeaban por la espalda, en verdad era muy guapo y alto. El sonido de un celular timbrando captó la atención de la detective quien se puso de pie para contestar.

—Jannah tiene los resultados de la autopsia.—La chica caminó hacia la silla para tomar su blazer.— ¿Puedes intentar acceder a su correo personal y ver si hay más información?

—Claro que si jefa. —El moreno hizo un saludo de militar para después ponerse de pie y despedirse de beso de su amiga.

* * *

Los detectives ingresaron a un frío pasillo, la morgue no les traía buenos recuerdos a ninguno de los dos, se giraron para que sus miradas entrarán en contacto y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios para mutuamente darse ánimos de continuar y cruzar la puerta, sobre una mesa se encontraba el cuerpo semidesnudo del señor Mitaka, solo una toalla cubría sus partes privadas.

—La autopsia confirma nuestras sospechas, quisieron simular un suicidio pero es totalmente falso.—La mujer comentó mirando a los detectives. —La arma encontrada en sus manos coincide con la bala pero la posición en la cabeza deja en claro que no fue autoinfligida sino alguien que disparó de frente.

Los dos detectives escucharon cada una de las explicaciones de la forense además de darles una hora tentativa de su muerte y les informo que la escena del crimen en realidad fue en la sala pero llevaron el cuerpo a la habitación.

—Mientras buscaba alguna marca o tatuaje encontré algo interesante. —La doctora se dirigió hacia los pies del occiso. —Es un sitio muy extraño para algo asi, se lo hizo hace poco tiempo.

Sus dedos caminaron por el pie del hombre hasta llegar al dedo índice y mediano donde los separó dejando entre ver un pequeño tatuaje el cual era un círculo rojo con una línea blanca alrededor y cuatro llamas saliendo. Rey dio un paso hacia atrás llevando la mano a su boca ya antes había visto ese gráfico, su piel se tornó en un tono blanco casi como una hoja de papel.

"

_Una niña de coletas y jumper azul cielo se esconde debajo de la cama mientras con su mano derecha trata de contener las risas, puede ver un par de pies deambular por la habitación mientras una grave voz resuena desde el pasillo. _

—¡_Raine ! _— _Ahora una femenina voz se unía al coro de voces._—¡_Raine!_

_La persona dentro de la habitación se detiene un momento y después escapa por la puerta de la habitación, las voces comienza alejarse así como el sonido de pasos entonces la niña sale de su escondite se asoma por la puerta y al ver el pasillo vacío comienza a correr mientras trata de contener las risas, adora jugar a las escondidas con las empleadas de la casa así como poner en aprietos a su amigo y compañero de aventuras. _

_La niña vaga por la casa hasta que se detiene frente a una puerta entre abierta, sorprendida porque es la primera vez que esa habitación está abierta, llena de curiosidad asoma la cabeza entre el espacio. _

—¡_Wow! _—_Deja escapar débilmente al ver que se trata de una biblioteca y se anima a ingresar fascinada por todas las historias que pueden habitar en aquellas páginas, camina por los estantes y al fondo ve una pequeña sala, da un paso porque alcanza a ver una mesita llena de dulces pero se detiene al percatarse que hay alguien sentado en un sillón que le da la espalda. _

—_Raine tienes prohibido ingresar a este sitio._—_Una maquiavélica voz resuena entonces la niña es capaz de ver la mano arrugada recargada sobre el antebrazo del sillón. _

_La niña asustada da un paso hacia atrás, reconoce aquel anillo puesta en esos viejos dedos. El símbolo de los Sith, una antigua orden portadores de la luz pero interesados solo en el lado oscuro, usan espadas con tonalidades rojas pàra acabar con sus enemigos, eran los villanos en todas las historias que le contaba su padre antes de dormir. _

"

—Rey ¿te encuentras bien? —Poe sujeto del hombro a la castaña quien se puso demasiado pálida

—Si, ¿Sabes lo que significa? .—Le cuestiono a la doctora quien negó la cabeza. —¿puedes darnos una foto para buscarla?

La morena asintió, hacía mucho tiempo que mantenía los recuerdos de aquellos tres veranos a raya, ocultos en su subconsciente, trata de borrarlos, eliminarlos de su sistema pero en un solo día con unas cuentas interacciones a nombres relacionados todo volvía de golpe y unas terribles ganas de vomitar se hacían presente, por ello se disculpó de sus compañeros.

Corrió por los pasillos rápidamente hasta llegar a los baños donde ingresó al primero libre, se recargo en la taza y expulsó lo ingerido momentos antes, llevo las manos a su cabello, a sus oídos.

—_**Raine**__._—_Una grave voz de un joven resonaba en su mente._—_**Raine**_.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de evocar la imagen de la persona llamándola pero habían pasado más de 20 años le era imposible recordar cada rasgo, solamente esa profunda voz devorando su interior, "_**Raine**_" la manera de llamarla, el tono dulce y frío combinado erizaba su piel. Ella reía mientras deambulaba por las habitaciones de esa enorme mansión, pisos con caras alfombras, muebles de madera importada, ventanas con pesadas cortinas donde se escondía para que él no la encontrará.

La detective salió para dirigirse al lavabo donde tomó un trozo de papel para limpiar su boca, al ver su reflejo en el espejo noto como lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos de tonalidades miel.

—_**Raine**_.— Nuevamente esa voz erizo cada vello en su piel.

Rey comenzó a llorar desoladamente y una profunda tristeza se coló por sus huesos, hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en él, es como si de pronto hubiera abierto una caja de madera llena de secretos y sentimientos dolorosos. Se quedo sin aire, sin fuerzas, solo tenía trece años no podía desobedecer a sus padres, no quiso romper su promesa, ella deseaba volver ese verano para no dejarlo morir en soledad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: No soy buena con escenas relacionadas al crímenes pero necesitaba un poquito de contexto, es mi segundo fanfic Reylo, espero haya personas que les guste la idea. Saludos y Gracias por leer.


	2. Sunshine of your love

La detective se disculpó por la abrupta huida, culpo al exceso de condimento en la comida china por sus repentinas ganas de vomitar, ambos detectives volvieron a la comisaría para redactar sus reportes del día, sin duda había sido un inicio bastante ajetreado.

Rey cometió algunos errores al momento de redactar su reporte debido a que su cabeza trata fervientemente en ponerle un rostro al chico que la llama, recuerda el sonido de su voz, la fría piel de sus dedos tocando sus mejillas, hasta el perfume dulce proveniente de sus playeras negras, la suavidad de su cabello negro pero los rasgos físicos de su cara son un total misterio.

—Detectives.—La voz de la capitán Holdo captó la atención de ambos personajes. Rey da un pequeño saltó asustada por la intromisión.—¿Pueden acompañarme a mi oficina?

Los dos personajes asintieron para seguir a la mujer, al ingresar a la oficina detectaron la figura de un hombre de cabellos de tonalidades zanahoria y piel pálida quien estaba sentado en una de la sillas frente al escritorio, usaba un elegante traje negro.

—Buenas noches mi nombre es Armitage Hux, soy el representante legal del dueño del penthouse.—El hombre estiró la mano para saludar a ambos detectives.

—¿Ha venido a detener la investigación? —Cuestiono bastante ofuscado Poe acomodándose en una de las esquinas del escritorio de madera.— No hemos logrado contactar a los familiares debido a que la empresa donde trabajaba la víctima se ha negado a proporcionar sus datos personales.

El pelirrojo tomó asiento dibujando un gesto de molestia, odiaba que lo interrumpiera mientras hablaba, ni siquiera sabían porque él estaba ahí y ya comenzaban atacar, saco un par de hojas de su elegante portafolio y se lo pasó a ambos detectives

—El señor Mitaka era uno de los empleados de mayor confianza de mi cliente, aqui esta toda su información personal.— El hombre miró de reojo a la capitán, quien se mantenía estática en su silla.— Hemos avisado a su familiares, su esposo se encontraba en Cuba visitando a su familia.

La capitán desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, odiaba ese tipo de situaciones donde sus manos están atadas por que sus jefes se molestan si llega a importunar a grandes empresarios, quienes se creen dueños del mundo, regularmente trataba de darles por su lado para no tener problema, fingir ser su aliada para obtener ayudas o favores en investigaciones, para que estas fueran más sencillas. Lo más seguro que sus jefes iban a desear enterrar ese caso y etiquetarlo como suicidio, siempre eso era más fácil.

—Ha sido un golpe muy duro para todos el asesinato del señor Mitaka.— Agregó seriamente atrapando la atención de todos.

—Entonces ¿Están de acuerdo dde que fue un homicidio? —Rey ahora fue quien intervino bastante interesada había visto un par de ocasiones el rostro de esa persona.

El pelirrojo se giró para observar fijamente a la chica, una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro, era sumamente hermosa y trato de mantener la calma.

—Esa tarde mi cliente y el señor Mitaka tenían una reunión para que este le entregara la información relacionada al penthouse y otros asuntos.— El hombre agregó seriamente, los dos detectives se miraron fijamente.—Por cuestiones técnicas su vuelo se retrasó, fue él quien encontró el cuerpo y dio aviso al administrador para reportar la situación

—Un hombre fue asesinado en su casa y lo primero que hace su cliente es huir.— Espetó Rey con desagrado.

Los dos detectives al igual que la capitán quedaron sorprendidos, sin duda ese hombre era el sospechoso número uno del asesinato del señor Mitaka, se removieron nerviosos en sus lugares.

—Mi cliente no quiere que aparezca su nombre en el reporte o periódicos por eso decidió escapar, actualmente nadie sabe que él se encuentra en Londres además de que teme por su vida.—Finalizó colocando otro par de hojas sobre el escritorio. —¿A qué hora fue asesinado el señor Mitaka?

—Alrededor de las 12 de la noche.— Respondió Poe Dameron tomando los papeles para leerlos.

Rey se puso de pie para ponerse detrás de Poe y leer la documentación, era una declaración firmada sobre lo sucedido una noche anterior.

—La reunión con el señor Mitaka sería a las 8 pm, ellos solamente iban a cruzar unas palabras y su reunión no se extendería por mucho.— El abogado continuó mirando de reojo las reacciones de la capitán.

—El asesino iba por su cliente.— Ahora la mujer de cabellos morados hablo colocando los codos sobre la mesa y barbilla sobre sus manos.— ¿Quién es su cliente?

La capitán Holdo conocía a ese abogado, desde el momento que cruzó su puerta sabía que el caso se tornaría en una situación bastante delicada, él no era simplemente un abogado representando a una firma multinacional, él trabajaba directamente con los integrantes de la familia Skywalker y Palpatine, los dueños de la primera orden y todas sus filiales. El dueño de aquel penthouse debìa ser alguien muy importante.

—Kylo Ren Skywalker.— El hombre musitó mirando fijamente a la capitán quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.— Ahora entenderá porque la información referente a este caso no debe salir de estas cuatro paredes.

* * *

Poe maneja por aquella semi vacía avenida, de reojo miraba a su cansada compañera de viaje era simplemente hermosa y eso nunca lo dudo, su corazón latió como un loco la primera vez que la conoció, su tono de voz le parecía enervante así como su entusiasmo mostrado por algo que la apasionaba, ella siempre representaba a las chicas en los concursos de la academia de policía y él a los varones, eran enemigos naturales pero también amigos. Eran dos partes iguales que se complementaban.

El detective subió un poco el volumen de la música, sabía que eso la volvería a la vida, sonaba Still loving you de Scorpions, la castaña separó los párpados para girarse y mirar el perfil de la persona que manejaba, Poe sonreía tranquilamente.

—¿Te sigue doliendo el estomago? —Musitó sin apartar la vista del frente.

—No, estoy preocupada por el caso.—Contestó acomodando la cabeza en el hombro del chico de piel canela.— Odio la idea de ser guardaespaldas de un viejo millonario.

La detective soltó un suspiro cansada por no entender porqué un hombre tan rico necesitaba de la policía local de Londres para protegerse aunque sospechaba que era una sucia estrategia para librarse del hecho que era el primer sospechoso de un homicidio.

—Solo serán un par de días hasta que atrapemos al "asesino".—Poe giro el volante en una esquina.— Estoy seguro que solo es una treta para quedar bien.

—No lo sé, la capitán estaba realmente sorprendida al escuchar ese nombre.— Rey se separó para tomar su chamarra, había llegado a casa.—¿ Quieres pasar?

El moreno negó con un movimiento de cabeza no sin antes despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. Rey bajó del auto para decir adiós con la mano derecha como respuesta Poe le hizo un coqueto guiño, todo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminaron juntos, entro a esa colorida casa en Notting Hill, pasaba de media noche por lo tanto sus roomies se encontraban dormidas quiso despertar a Rose para contarle sobre su primer día pero sabía que últimamente estaba ocupada con un juicio muy importante. Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

La detective lavó su rostro, dientes y colocó la pijama pero en su mente el nombre de "**Kylo Ren**" no dejaba de resonar, en algunos momentos de ocio investigó todo lo relacionado a la familia Palpatine, ese nombre resonó mucho unos años atrás, no existía foto de él, ni declaraciones que describiera su aspecto físico, todos los artículos eran similares solo se hablaban de transacciones, nuevos contratos pero nada sobre su vida personal. Su vista se enfoco en el techo tratando de conciliar el sueño ingreso a una noticia para leer los comentarios, regularmente ahí a veces aparecía información útil.

"**Kylo Ren es conocido en las pasillos de la oficina como el líder supremo.**" Leyó interesada el post con mas like. "**Es el bastardo de Anakin Skywalk**er", "**Es un hombre de 50 años gordo y feo**" los dedos fueron deslizándose entre varios comentarios cada uno más absurdo que el anterior, simplemente no se sabía de quién era hijo, hacía muchos años que se desconoce el árbol genealógico de la familia Skywalker o Palpatine. Los dueños de la multinacional Primer Orden.

"—_Los apellidos no definen a una persona._— _La grave voz se coló por sus oídos._— _Para mi solo eres Raine."_

La castaña se hizo un ovillo en la cama, a veces cuanto tenía un problema o el miedo la paraliza una voz se hace presente en su mente y con frases cortas le da un consejo que calmar su ansia, cerró los ojos y entonces una figura se formó en su mente, era tan complicado recordar cada detalle físico de sus rostro, solo el cabello negro y ropa del mismo tono se dibujaba, su voz, claro su voz era imposible de olvidar así como su olor, vainilla con canela.

"

_Una adolescente de cabellos castaños cortos se encontraba recostada sobre una cobija mirando la forma de las nubes pasar en el cielo azul, la brisa del verano golpeó su piel, lleva una playera blanca y unos shorts de mezclilla que le llegan por encima de las rodillas, la paz de ese sitio siempre le ha inquietado, la primera vez que fue obligada asistir trato de escaparse varias ocasiones pero desistió hasta que lo conoció a él. _

—_Va anochecer y te vas a resfriar._— _Un chico hace acto de presencia llevando su tipica playera de manga larga negra y pantalones del mismo tono, tomó asiento a un lado de la adolescente._— _¿Sigues enojada? _

_La castaña negó con la cabeza, el comentario de Ben fue frío y sin tacto pero solo dijo lo obvio, ella parecía niño con ese corte de cabello estilo pixie. Ella sabía que el chico se comportaba de esa manera, directo, inexpresivo y simulando a un robot por la educación que llevaba, por eso a veces le daba miedo que en un verano al volver la esencia de su amigo fuera a desaparecer. Rey se sentó para poder mirarlo de frente, siete años los separaba. _

—_Es de mala educación tratar de esa manera a una mujer._— _Susurró la jovencita frunciendo la frente. _

—_Eres una niña de 13 años._—_El chico contestó con una mediana sonrisa mientras picaba una de sus mejillas._— _Disculpa si mis palabras fueron demasiado crueles sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a ser amable. _

_La adolescente lo miró fijamente, sus orbes eran casi negros como su cabello, le había enseñado a sus compañeras de secundaria un foto que le tomó de casualidad y la mayoría aseguraba que no era tan guapo aunque tenía un cierto encanto, ella estaba en esa fase donde fijarse en niños bonitos era la norma por ello le parecía increíble su fijación por él, todas le indicaba que era un capricho de niña. _

—_Mis amigas y yo donamos nuestro cabello para niños con cáncer._— _La castaña comentó mirando hacia al frente entonces se percató que en el frío rostro del chico no hubo cambio, regularmente mucha gente se enternece ante el acto de bondad pero él no, se mantuvo serio ante la confesión. _

—_Eres una buena niña._— _EL hombre estiró la mano para posarla sobre el cabello castaño._—_Entonces no deberías estar molesta porque te digan q pareces chico si fue tu decisión para la próxima no dones tu cabello. _

_La adolescente ladeo su cabeza, a veces la manera de actuar de ese chico era tan pragmática, su toma de decisiones se basaba en pros y contras, de cómo podría afectar la decisión a su bien personal, no en normas morales, llevó su mano para posarla encima a la de él, a veces le daba miedo que perdiera su lado bueno. Guiarse por pensamientos negativos y terminar como un Sith, esos villanos que existían en los cuentos de su padre. _

—_Ben prometo volver cada verano._—_La niña extendió su mano mostrando el dedo meñique._— _Si tu prometes no unirte al lado oscuro. _

—_Los cuentos de Jedi y Sith son fantasías inventadas por tu padre. _—_El chico contestó pero al ver las mejillas infladas de la adolescente dejó escapar un suspiro._— _Raine..._

_Los orbes de tonalidades miel de la castaña se vieron ensombrecidas por una mancha oscura, Ben no desvió la mirada sabía de su temor, su miedo, volverse un ser despreciable como su abuelo al que tanto odiaba. Ella era lo único puro y bueno que tenía desde el día que fue separado de sus padres y obligado a vivir con su tío Luke._

—_Raine prometo que no voy a unirme al lado oscuro._—_EL chico estiró su meñique la diferencia era notoria, se cruzaron._— _Nunca dejes de visitarme cada verano. _

_El chico cerró los ojos acercando su frente a sus dedos entrelazados, ella era su última esperanza para mantener su corazón bajo el rayo de la luz. _

—_En caso de que no vuelvas el próximo verano juro que me volveré un Sith, el más poderoso y grande que la galaxia haya conocido._— _El hombre dijo en tono frío que caló en los huesos de la adolescente._

_La chica de cabellos cortos se soltó de la promesa para abrazarse de su cuello, se aferró a él desesperadamente, no dejaría que él se uniera al lado oscuro ambos estaban destinados a ser guardianes Jedi peleando por la justicia por toda la Galaxia. Sus miradas se cruzaron para Raine siete años no era mucha diferencia un día ellos serán iguales y podrá por fin confesar sus sentimientos cada verano volvería a visitarlo, de eso no tenía duda. _

"

Un ruido proveniente de unos platos golpeando el piso despiertan a la detective quien de un alto de su cama, asustada lleva las manos a sus ojos descubriendo que nuevamente lagrimas escapaban de ellos, odia esos sueños, detesta las imágenes de su pasado, la culpa nuevamente la carcome desde el interior, no fue capaz de cumplir su promesa.

—**Ben**.—Suspiró melancólicamente mientras mira su mano pero unos golpes en la puerta nuevamente la sacan de su trance.

—Rey todavía hay agua caliente por si quieres darte un baño. —La voz de Rose atraviesa la madera de la puerta.—Date prisa, que ha llegado tu chofer.

La castaña saltó fuera de la cama para tomar el celular dejado sobre la cama, era tarde, camino hacia su closet donde sacó unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un blazer del mismo tono, salió al pasillo mientras se topaba con algunas cosas regadas por el piso, ninguna de las tres chicas era muy ordenada.

—Dame cinco minutos.— Comentó asomándose a ver a su compañero quien ya usaba un delantal de cocina.—Luces muy cute.

Las otras dos chicas soltaron un mar de chiflidos ante los infantiles coqueteos, la sonrojada detective ingresó al baño, Jannahh estaba sentada sobre un banco mirando como Poe cocinaba el desayuno ninguna de las tres chicas viviendo en esa casa era buena con las labores domésticas, eran un caos. Rose se ponía unos aretes debido a que tenía un importante caso que presentar en la corte.

—¿Qué tal luzco? —Cuestionó al detective y forense quienes le dieron su aprobación con el pulgar hacia arriba. —Amo tu comida.

Rose Tico era una de las fiscales de estado más reconocidas del país, era sumamente dulce por las buenas pero también una fiera cuando se trataba de condenar a los chicos malos. Llevaba un par de años viviendo con sus roomies, al inicio era callada pero la confianza avivó su alegre personalidad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Muchas gracias a las personas que leen la historia, cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva siempre es bien recibida. Muchas gracias y espero les guste el cap.


End file.
